S.O.S.
S.O.S. is the sixth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11. It aired on July 22nd, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez 2.0 *Donut (Voice Only) Blue Team *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles *Sister (Mentioned Only) Other *Unknown Soldier Plot In the cavern, Caboose is heard activating the unknown object, while sounding very excited about it. Meanwhile, Washington continues his repairs on the communications tower, with some assistance from Tucker. The Reds suddenly arrive and offer their services to Washington, but he declines. Sarge then suggests several other ideas to Washington, including using Lopez 2.0, but the latter turns them all down. Wash suggests that the Reds check on their food rations instead, but the Reds refuse. This, unfortunately, soon leads to a severe argument between the two teams. However, Lopez 2.0 sees the problem with the communications tower and manages to fix it, although everyone assumes Washington got lucky and managed to fix it himself. Washington then promptly radios for help, and although at first nobody answers, Donut eventually responds. Sarge explains the situation to Donut and tells him to contact command for help, before providing him the coordinates to their location. Wash then informs Donut to inform the rescue team that their location isn't exactly based on the coordinates. Nonetheless, Donut takes their instructions and agrees to call in a rescue for the group, leaving the Reds and Blues ecstatic. They promptly begin celebrating for their eventual rescue, but Wash warns them that it might takes day before they're rescued. Caboose suddenly joins the group and introduces them to his pet "Freckles", a giant war robot, which leaves the group speechless. Freckles attempts to attack Grif and Simmons, but Caboose orders him to stand down. Elsewhere, an Unknown Soldier is seen listening to Washington's S.O.S message. Transcript A machine whirs from within the cavern and noises arise in the background. Caboose can also be heard Caboose: 'It's alive. It's alive! He's ali- Aw, now it's dead. ''(short pause) ''No, it's alive again! Oh, thank God that was close. ''Cut to black. Fade in and pan to a shot of Tucker and Washington, on the comms tower 'Tucker: '''Ok, how about now? '''Washington: '(hits radio twice) Nothing. 'Tucker: '''Hold on. (''short pause) Ok, try it again. 'Washington: '(hits radio) Still nothing. 'Tucker: '''Balls. '''Washington: '''Hey, what exactly are you doing down there? '''Tucker: '''Oh, you know.... calibrating. '''Washington: '...Calibrating. 'Tucker: '''Yeah. '''Washington: '...You haven't done anything, have you? 'Tucker: '''Dude, I don't know what I'm doing or why you sent me down here. '''Washington: '''Right. Guess I should have expected that. '''Tucker: '''Hey Wash, I think we got a situation. '''Washington: '''What kind of- ''(looks down and sees Red Team) ...Oh. '''Grif: Good to see you too. 'Washington: '''What do you want? '''Sarge: '''Figured it be a good idea to come over and lend a hand. '''Washington: '''No, that's a terrible idea. Please don't touch anything. '''Simmons: '''But we could provide tech support! '''Sarge: '''It would be good use of any D batteries. '''Washington: '''Power isn't our problem. These battery arrays are solar. '''Sarge: '''Well, there's your problem. This baby needs to be converted to diesel on the pronto! '''Washington: '''Solar is field-standard for communication systems. '''Sarge: '''Well ooh-la-la, Private Hippy! Hey, I got an idea; why don't we just plant a garden in? Grow some organic sun-dried tomatoes, and open a farmer's market. Then on the first Saturday of the month, when the UNSC ships show up to buy some fresh sustainable produce, we just hop on board and ride back on the power of love! '''Washington: '...Tucker, if they touch anything, or if he makes any more suggestions, drop them with your sword. 'Tucker: '''Ha ha, now that's something I can get behind! Bowchickaboww- Wait, no! No no no no no! '''Sarge: '''Fine, well I guess you don't want any help from our incredibly advanced robotic companion. (''beckons to Lopez 2.0) 'Lopez 2.0: '(translated English) Hello. 'Washington: '''Nope! ''In the background 'Grif: '''Racist! ''In the foreground 'Sarge: '''Hey tree-hugger, what if I told you it runs on recycled cooking grease? It's perfect. Grif sweats the stuff. '''Grif: '''What else was I supposed to drink once we ran out of soda? '''Simmons: '''There's always water. '''Grif: '''Please, what are we, cavemen? '''Washington: '''I said no. '''Lopez 2.0: '(translated English) Are you sure you don't want help? This looks like a relatively simple fix. 'Tucker: '''Whoa, is that Lopez?! '''Simmons: '''Not exactly. (''whispers) This one isn't very smart. 'Lopez 2.0: '(translated English) Seriously guys, I'm looking at the problem. I can fix it right now. 'Tucker: '''How can you tell? '''Sarge: '''Oh, a mother knows. '''Lopez 2.0: '(translated English) Okay, if no one is going to stop me, I'm going to fix your radio tower. Lopez 2.0 walks towards the base of the comm tower. 'Washington: '''Why don't you three go check on our food supply? It's been a while since I've done a full inventory. ''More coming soon... Trivia *Sarge talking about using D batteries to power the radio is a reference to Make Your Time, where the key component to Lopez's weather control device was D batteries. *Freckles' HUD resembles one of the Mantis' HUD concept. *Tucker 's "calibrating" statement is most likely a reference to the character Garrus from the Mass effect series Video S11E06 Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes